Recent non-contact cards included in mobile devices are implemented by combining radio frequency identification (RFID) technology with integrated circuit (IC) card technology and are groundbreaking in the field of electronic devices. When the non-contact cards are within a certain distance from card readers, the non-contact cards may receive/transmit data from/to the card readers through wireless communication.